guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice Imp
Not especially weak vs fire? — Skuld 05:26, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :No, but I think they are strong vs cold. 80.202.245.195 19:36, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Do these deal cold dmg? i was thinking of a 55 monk build with prot bond and mantra of frost :Dont think that would help - I've been trying a 55 on the gang outside Ice Caves of Sorrow and the problem is not the cold damage; it's maelstrom - your enchantments get stripped. --Jawn Sno 22:56, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Last time I checked, Maelstrom didn't strip enchantments. However, you will have a very hard time reapplying them while standing in a Maelstrom, due to the interrupts. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 10:43, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::: As a 55Hp Monk => right before the fight starts cast Mantra of Resolve (and afterwards reapply it whenever you have enough energy) and always move - no matter how slowly - until the imps stop casting Maelstrom. Once they stop just stand still and let them kill themselves on your Shield of Judgement. Farming them is quite easy once you got a little practice - I always switch my speakers off though ;) -- Looping 25 March 2007 00:05 (GMT+1) The key to farming these little fags (pardon my language but they are annoying) if anyone would ever do such a thing is invunerability to spells. You NEED some kind of self sustaining protection from spells. An E/R With 16 Earth Magic, 12 wilderness survival and a 20 or 19% enchanting mod could do it. You would need Obsidian Flesh and serpent's quickness. This way, you will be completely immune to all their spells, as their spells involve a target. thanks alot for idea...i can use that to farm all kinds of stuff, that i was not able to before...also, i really want to know drop frequency for ice imps in mineral springs another farming tip: these critters, like some of the other spellcaster mobs, do not come into spellcasting range IF they can hit you with their puny ranged attacks. This can be exploited by using a longbow and staying at the same elevation as them. Do a google around the web -- there is at least one beacon (hint, hint) of knowledge that gives a detailed guide for imp slaughter.--Ishmaeel 11:00, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Real farming tip Try using a standard 55 monk build as Mo/E with Glyph of Concentration in place of Zealot's Fire, and make sure you've got high regen (10/max). I find that the accumulation of damage isn't enough to kill a 55 at 10 regen unless you've got a group of 8-10 and several Maelstroms on you at once. The glyph covers 2 spells at a time over 10 seconds, so you'll never be interrupted. This also works wonders with other spell-interrupting creatures in the area like the Avicara Braves' Savage Slash - can't slash a glyph, and the glyph covers your critical spells. Incarnadine 23:17, 25 April 2007 (CDT) running past are there any good techniques for running past these guys, becuase they can be reall anoying when they use frozen burst and inturrupt you.--22pxB A N D I T D A 22:18, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Pains in the Ass These things are real pains in the ass... the Henchies can't cast in it, and they can't get out of it because of Mind Freeze. I nearly wiped with 3 ele's with Savannah Heat against these... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:27, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Rank 15 in Water Magic Consider 160 armor against Cold damage. Ice Spear deals 14 damage. 70 * 2 ^ ((3 * 22 - 160) / 40) = 13.73 damage Mind Freeze deals 8 damage. 40 * 2 ^ ((3 * 22 - 160) / 40) = 7.85 damage Maelstrom deals 5 damage. 25 * 2 ^ ((3 * 22 - 160) / 40) = 4.90 damage --Shill 10:29, 22 September 2007 (CDT) It's More in HM. In HM Mind Freeze'll hit you for 13 seconds, so they've got at least 20 points in water--24.128.29.59 19:05, 25 February 2008 (UTC) So, which is it? From the top and bottom of article: slightly vulnerable or very vulnerable to fire? GW-Susan 01:30, 20 October 2008 (UTC)